Jajo kryształowe
}} Jeszcze w roku ubiegłym był niedaleko Siedmiu Zegarów mały, niezbyt estetyczny sklepik, a nad nim szyld malowany z napisem w pół zatartych żółtych literach: C. Cave, naturalista i handlarz starożytności. Wystawa tego sklepu była ciekawie urozmaicona. Widziałeś tam kły słoniowe, zbrakowane figury do gry w szachy, różne wyroby ze szkła, broń, dwie czaszki tygrysie, czaszkę ludzką, kilka małp (jedna z nich trzymała w ręku lampę) — wypchanych i zjedzonych przez mole, stare meble wyszłe z mody, jajo strusie upstrzone przez muchy, szklane akwarjum nadzwyczajnie brudne i zupełnie puste. Była też w witrynie, w chwili, gdy się ta historja zaczyna, jakaś masa kryształowa w formie jajka, pięknie wypolerowana. Jajko to oglądały dwie osoby, które się zatrzymały przed wystawą: jeden, duchowny, wysoki i szczupły, drugi — młody człowiek, ubrany przyzwoicie, o bardzo czarnej brodzie i cerze ciemnej. Młody człowiek ciemnocery żywo giestykulował i zdawało się, że pragnął namówić swego towarzysza do kupna tego przedmiotu. W tym czasie p. Cave wyszedł z pozasklepia, żując resztkę chleba z masłem ze swej śniadaniowej herbaty. Gdy ujrzał obu panów i przedmiot ich zajęcia, stracił spokój ducha. Rzucając bojaźliwe spojrzenie poprzez ramię, wolno zamknął drzwi. P. Cave był to starzec, mały, o bladej twarzy, ze szczególnemi wodnisto-niebieskiemi oczami; włosy miał brudno-popielate, ubrany był w niebieski połatany surdut, głowę jego okrywał kapelusz jedwabny, na nogach miał pantofle haftowane, wielce zmiętoszone. Kupiec zaczął śledzić obu tych ludzi. Tymczasem duchowny zagłębił rękę w kieszeń od spodni, przyjrzał się garści monety, którą wydobył i miły uśmiech pokrył jego usta. Pan Cave zdawał się jeszcze bardziej zmieszany, gdy ich ujrzał wchodzących do sklepu. Duchowny bez żadnej ceremonji zapytał go wprost o cenę kryształowego jajka. Pan Cave rzucił niespokojnem okiem w stronę mieszkania za sklepem i odpowiedział. — Pięć gwinei. Usłyszawszy cenę, kupujący zwrócił się do swego towarzysza i do p. Cave i zaczął dowodzić, że cena zbyt wysoka. Zaczął się targować. Wistocie była to cena znacznie wyższa od tej, jaką starożytnik zamierzał naznaczyć, gdy zawieszał jajo na wystawie; zaraz też zbliżył się do drzwi sklepu i otworzył je. — Pięć gwinei, to moja ostatnia cena — mówił, jakby chcąc oszczędzić sobie nudnej i bezużytecznej rozmowy. W tej chwili, w odchylonej zasłonie, okrywającej górną część oszklonej szafki u drzwi poza sklepem — ukazała się twarz kobieca i małe oczki ciekawie oglądały klijentów. — Pięć gwinei, to moja ostatnia cena — powtórzył pan Cave z drżeniem w głosie. Młodzieniec o ciemnej cerze, który dotąd był tylko widzem i przyglądał się przenikliwie panu Cave, naraz przemówił. — Daj mu pięć gwinei. Duchowny obrócił się ku niemu, by widzieć, czy mówi serjo, a gdy jego spojrzenia znowu spoczęły na panu Cave, zauważył, że twarz jego całkowicie pobladła. — To znaczna suma — rzekł i, szukając w kieszeni, zaczął rachować swoje pieniądze. Miał tylko 30 szylingów i musiał prosić o resztę swego towarzysza, z którym zdawał się być na stopie wielkiej poufałości. To dało panu Cave czas do zebrania myśli, zaczął więc z pewnem pomieszaniem tłumaczyć, że w rzeczywistości jajo kryształowe nie jest wcale do sprzedania. Kupujący oczywiście byli tem bardzo zdziwieni i pytali, dlaczego im nie powiedział tego odrazu. Pan Cave niezbyt pewny siebie, zaczął bajać jakąś nieprawdopodobną historję, twierdząc, że nie może im sprzedać tego kryształu dzisiaj, bo rankiem był tu już pewien klijent, który zamówił ten przedmiot dla siebie. Goście sądząc, że ta wymówka była podstępem kupieckim, aby jeszcze bardziej cenę podwyższyć, udali, że niby wychodzą. Ale w tej chwili rozsunęła się zasłona poza sklepem i weszła właścicielka małych oczek. Była to kobieta korpulentna, o rysach pospolitych, młodsza i grubsza od pana Cave; szła ciężko naprzód, a twarz miała mocno czerwoną. — Kryształ jest do sprzedania — twierdziła — a pięć gwinei, to cena dostateczna. Co ci się stało, panie Cave, że nie chcesz przyjąć tego, co dają ci panowie? Kupiec, wielce rozdrażniony tą nagłą napaścią, rzucił swej żonie poprzez okulary spojrzenie pełne gniewu i zaczął bronić swego prawa co do prowadzenia interesów, tak, jak je sam rozumie. Nastąpił spór, który goście obserwowali; bawiło ich to i zajmowało, przyczem dopomagali pani Cave pytaniami i ironicznemu aluzjami. Pan Cave sfukany, wytrwale powtarzał swoją niepewną historję o klijencie, który miał przyjść rano, w końcu rozdrażnienie jego stało się przykre. Upierał się z nadzwyczajną zawziętością. Młody syn Wschodu zakończył ten osobliwy spór. Zaproponował, że wrócą za dwa dni, aby rzekomemu klijentowi dać czas do zdecydowania się. — Ale Wtedy — rzekł duchowny — jeżeli jajo jeszcze będzie niesprzedane, będziemy nastawali... Pięć gwinei. Pani Cave uważała za swój obowiązek wytłumaczyć męża, że bywa on niekiedy trochę dziwaczny i gdy obaj klijenci opuszczali sklep, małżeństwo jeszcze się spierało. Skoro zostali sami, pani Cave zainterpelowała męża ze szczególną wyniosłością. Biedny człowieczek, drżąc ze wzruszenia, mamrotał swoją bajkę, już to dowodząc, że miał innego nabywcę na widoku, już to, że jajo warto niewątpliwie piętnaście gwinei. — A więc czemu żądałeś tylko pięć? — Ach, do licha! Czy mi w końcu nie dasz prowadzić interesów, jak ja je rozumiem? — zakończył kupiec. Pan Cave miał pasierba i pasierbicę, którzy z nim mieszkali, i gdy rodzina zebrała się przy obiedzie, chybiona tranzakcja stała się znowu przedmiotem dyskusji. I tak nikt z nich nie miał wysokiej opinji o metodach handlowych Jana Cave, ale ostatnia sprawa zdała się im szczytem warjacji. — Jestem pewien, że on nieraz już odmówił sprzedaży tej skorupy — mówił pasierb, ciężki parobek osiemnastoletni. — Ale pięć gwinei! — dodała pasierbica, młoda, dwudziestokilkoletnia, bardzo rozsądna osoba. Odpowiedzi pana Cave były godne pożałowania: bełkotał bojaźliwie jakieś puste słowa, zapewniając ciągle, że wie, co robić należy. Ledwie się skończył obiad, całe towarzystwo zeszło na dół, aby pomódz zamknąć sklep na noc. Kupcowi uszy płonęły, a w oczach za okularami błysnęły łzy udręczenia. — Czemu do djabła — mówił sam do siebie — zostawiłem tak długo jajo w witrynie? Co za szaleństwo! To go męczyło najbardziej; myślał też długo, ale bezskutecznie nad sposobem, w jakiby można było uniknąć sprzedaży jaja. Po zamknięciu sklepu pasierbowie wystroili się i udali się do znajomych, żona poszła na górne piętro, by tam rozmyślać o zaletach handlowych jaja kryształowego, przyczem lubowała się w sekrecie mieszaniną ciepłej wody, cukru, cytryny i... innego dodatku. Pan Cave pozostał w sklepie pod pozorem, że zamierza porobić małe ozdobne skały w starem akwarjum, ale w rzeczywistości miał inny utajony cel, który się wyjaśnił dopiero później. Istotnie nazajutrz pani Cave spostrzegła, że jajo kryształowe wyjęte było z witryny i leżało poza stosem zbutwiałych książek, traktujących o łowieniu ryb za pomocą wędki. Przeniosła je natychmiast na miejsce widoczne w witrynie, ale nie robiła z tego powodu mężowi zbyt ostrych wyrzutów, gdyż właśnie męczyła ją okropna newralgja. Dzień przeszedł nieprzyjemnie. Pan Cave, pomijając inne rzeczy, był tego dnia bardziej roztargniony, niż zwykle i nadzwyczaj wrażliwy. Po południu, w chwili gdy jego żona odbywała swą codzienną siestę, wyciągnął znówu kryształowe jajo z witryny. Nazajutrz miał zamówione dostarczenie kilku świnek morskich do dysekcji w jednej z klinik szpitalnych, wyszedł więc załatwić ten sprawunek. W czasie jego nieobecności, myśl pani Cave wróciła do kryształu i najlepszych sposobów użycia pięciu gwinei za nie ofiarowanych. Wymarzyła sobie bardzo miłe rzeczy, a między innemi suknię zieloną jedwabną dla siebie, a dla wszystkich wycieczkę do Richmond, gdy naraz zgrzyt klamki u drzwi wezwał ją do sklepu. Wchodzący był to nauczyciel ze szkoły ludowej, który przyszedł żalić się, że mu dotąd nie dostarczono żab, zamówionych jeszcze wczoraj. Pani Cave nie lubiła tej szczególnej gałęzi handlu męża, to też biedak, który czynił swe reklamacje w sposób dość zadzierzysty, po krótkiej wymianie słów, dyplomatycznie wyszedł ze sklepu. Wówczas spojrzenie pani Cave zwróciło się ku witrynie, gdyż widok jaja kryształowego stanowił dla niej pewność pięciu gwinei i urzeczywistnienie marzeń. Jakież było jej zdumienie, gdy nie zobaczyła go na swem miejscu! Zajrzała poza książki, gdzie je wczoraj znalazła — było pusto. Jajo zniknęło! Zaczęła go szukać gorączkowo po całym sklepie. Gdy pan Cave o godzinie drugiej wrócił z parą świnek morskich, zastał sklep nieco w bezładzie, a żona jego, siedząc na ziemi, za kontuarem, w stanie ducha zupełnie zrozpaczonym, przerzucała materjały, służące do wypychania zwierząt. Twarz jej była purpurowa ze złości; gdy zobaczyła męża wchodzącego, z miejsca oskarżyła go, że ukrył przedmiot jej rozpaczy. — Ukryłem, co? — zapytał pan Cave, nie patrząc na żonę. — Jajo kryształowe. Na to kupiec, na pozór strasznie zdumiony, poskoczył ku witrynie. — Niema go już tam? Wielcy bogowie! cóż się z nim stało? W tej samej chwili pasierb pana Cave, który właśnie dopiero co wrócił do domu, wyszedł z pokoju poza sklepem, upominając się głośno o obiad. Jako uczeń zakładu stolarskiego, znajdującego się na tej samej ulicy, stołował się w domu i oczywiście był rozgniewany, że obiad nie gotów. Ale gdy się dowiedział o stracie jaja kryształowego, zapomniał o obiedzie i cały gniew jego zwrócił się przeciw ojczymowi. Pierwsza ich myśl była z konieczności ta, że stary jajo ukrył, ale pan Cave energicznie temu przeczył: nie wiedział nic o losie jaja — na chybił-trafił rzucił te słowa — i tak zręcznie pokierował sprawą, że naprzód oskarżył swoją żonę, a potem pasierba, jakoby jedno z nich wzięło przedmiot sporu i sprzedało go na swoją korzyść. Rozpoczęła się dyskusja ostro-kwaśna, która zakończyła się u pani Cave atakiem nerwowym, zbliżonym do furji, skutkiem czego pasierb spóźnił się o pół godziny do warsztatu. Pan Cave cofnął się do sklepu, zdała od wzruszeń pożycia małżeńskiego. Wieczorem kwestję tę poruszono nanowo pod kierownictwem pasierbicy, ale z mniejszą namiętnością, a bardziej z punktu praktycznego. Obiad był przykry i ostatecznie rozprawa zakończyła się gwałtownie. Pan Cave doszedł pozornie do krańcowego rozdrażnienia — i wyszedł, trzasnąwszy drzwiami. Reszta rodziny, oczerniwszy i obgadawszy starca, ze swobodą, którą gwarantowała jego nieobecność, zaczęła przeszukiwać dom od piwnicy do poddasza, w nadziei, że znajdzie się kryształ, który znikł tak zagadkowo. Nazajutrz dwaj klijenci, którzy jajo targowali, wrócili po nie. Pani Cave przyjęła ich prawie ze łzami w oczach. Dała im do zrozumienia, że nikt wyobrazić sobie nie może cierpień, jakie ona znosić musiała i znosi od męża w czasie swej kilkunastoletniej pielgrzymki małżeńskiej... i z miejsca stworzyła pełną fantazji opowieść o zniknięciu kryształu. Duchowny i młody człowiek spojrzeli na siebie i zaznaczyli, że istotnie sprawa to nadzwyczajna; ponieważ jednak pani Cave zdawała się skłonną do opowiadania im w dalszym ciągu szczegółowej historji swego żywota, ruszyli ku wyjściu. Wówczas, czepiając się jeszcze jakiejś nadziei, pani Cave poprosiła duchownego o adres, aby mogła mu donieść, skoro jej uda się coś wydobyć z pana Cave. Adres dostała, ale go jakoś w roztargnieniu gdzieś położyła, że później już znaleźć nie mogła. Wieczorem tego samego dnia rodzina doszła do kresu swoich wzruszeń, i pan Cave wyszedłszy z domu, jadł kolację w odosobnieniu, które stanowiło dlań miły kontrast po kłótniach dni poprzednich. Przez jakiś czas stosunki w rodzinie były dość spokojne, ale ani jajo kryształowe, ani klijenci pytający o nie, już nie powrócili. Teraz, bez żadnego obwijania w bawełnę, musimy wyznać, że pan Cave był kłamcą. Wiedział on doskonale, gdzie się znajduje jajo kryształowe, albowiem sam je oddał pod straż pana Jacoby Wace, asystenta-preparatora w St. Catharine’s Hospital, na Westbourne-street. Jajo zostało umieszczone na etażerce i okryte kawałkiem czarnego aksamitu. Pan Cave zaniósł je do szpitala, ukryte w worku wraz ze świnkami i bardzo prosił młodego uczonego, aby czuwał nad tym skarbem. Pan Wace uczuł z początku niejakie wątpliwości. Jego stosunek z panem Cave był dość osobliwy. Lubując się w ludziach dziwacznych, zapraszał kilka razy kupca do siebie na cygaro, przyczem rozwijał przed nim swoje wielce zabawne poglądy na życie wogóle, a na kobiety w szczególności. Pan Wace spotykał też i panią Cave, gdy zachodził do sklepu i wiedział, przez jakie udręczenia przechodził jej mąż. Zważywszy konsekwencje, zgodził się udzielić schroniska kryształowi. Pan Cave obiecał innym razem wyjaśnić przyczyny swego wyjątkowego przywiązania do jaja kryształowego — i mówił w sposób przekonywający o przymiotach, które w niem spostrzegał. Wrócił też tego samego wieczoru i opowiedział historję bardzo skomplikowaną. Jajo kryształowe, mówił, dostało się w jego posiadanie wraz z innemi przedmiotami kupionemi na licytacji po śmierci jednego z kolegów, a nie znając jego istotnej wartości, oznaczył cenę na dziesięć szylingów. Trzymał je przez kilka miesięcy i myślał o zniżeniu ceny, gdy naraz zrobił nadzwyczajne odkrycie. W owym czasie był on nie bardzo zdrów i czuł się wielce rozżalonym z powodu lekceważenia i wprost złego traktowania ze strony żony i jej dzieci. Żona jego była próżna, grymaśna, szorstka i rozwijało się w niej coraz bardziej zamiłowanie gorących trunków. Pasierbica była drobiazgowa i pretensjonalna, a pasierb czuł ku niemu gwałtowny wstręt, który mu okazywał przy każdej sposobności. Wszystkie trudy handlu spadały na niego, przytem cierpiał na bezsenność. W czasie takich nocy bezsennych, gdy myśli zbyt go dręczyły, wychodził z łóżka, nie budząc żony i błądził po domu. Jednego razu rankiem, około godziny trzeciej przypadek go zaciągnął do sklepu. Zapełniona gratami izba cala była ciemną, prócz jednego miejsca, w ktorem spostrzegł niepospolitą światłość. Zbliżył się i znalazł, że świeciło właśnie to jajo kryształowe, w pobliżu witryny. Maleńki promyk przenikał przez szczelinę okiennicy, uderzał w kryształ — i zdało się, możnaby powiedzieć, napełniał całe jego wnętrze. Pan Cave pomyślał, że nie zgadzało się to z prawami optyki — tak jak on je sobie przypominał. Mógł on rozumieć załamanie promieni aż do ogniska wewnętrznego, ale ta dyfuzja naruszała zupełnie jego pojęcia o fenomenach fizycznych. Zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej do kryształu, badając go we wszystkich kierunkach z tą ciekawością naukową, która za młodu określiła wybór jego zawodu. Był zdumiony, że światło nie było stałe, ale mieszało się z wewnętrzną substancją jaja, jak gdyby przedmiot ten był próżną kulą, w której się mieści jakiś eter świetlny. Obracając jajo dokoła, aby je widzieć z różnych stron, spostrzegł nagle, że sam stoi między promieniem a jajkiem, jednakowoż kryształ promienieje. Wielce zdziwiony wziął go i zaniósł w najciemniejszy kąt w sklepie. Kryształ świecił jeszcze kilka minut, poczem zwolna bladł i zgasł. Położył go znów w wąziutkiej linji promienia, gdzie kryształ prawie natychmiast odzyskał całą swą świetność. Pan Wace mógł odrazu sprawdzić tę szczególną historję jaja. Sam on w różnych kierunkach pomieszczał je w promieniu światła, a w ciemności doskonałej, jaką dawała zasłona aksamitna, kryształ zdawał się niewątpliwie słabo fosforyzować. Bardzo zresztą możliwe, że światło było jakiegoś wyjątkowego rodzaju i nie jednakowo dla wszystkich oczu widzialne. Również zdolność widzenia pana Wace była może słabszą od zdolności pana Cave. Nawet u tego ostatniego siła ta zmieniała się znacznie, widzenie zaś jego było najżywsze w chwilach osłabienia i wielkiego zmęczenia. Owóż, od samego początku, światło w jaju kryształowym wywierało na pana Cave jakiś wpływ fascynacyjny. Nie udzielił on nikomu tajemnicy swych obserwacji; żył ciągle w atmosferze przykrej złośliwości; wyznać taką rozkosz — znaczyłoby ją utracić. Zauważył też, że w miarę, jak zorza rozlewała swoje światło, jajo kryształowe stawało się niepromieniste, wyjąwszy wieczorem w ciemnych kątach sklepu. Lecz przyszło mu do głowy użyć starego kawałka czarnego aksamitu, na którym leżała przedtem kolekcja minerałów; nakładając go na głowę, doszedł do tego, że mógł widzieć ruch świetlny wewnątrz jaja nawet i we dnie. Robił to z wielką przezornością, aby go nie spostrzegła żona i tylko po południu pod kontuarem, w czasie gdy żona urządzała swą poobiednią siestę. Pewnego dnia, obracając jajo w ręku, ujrzał nagłe coś, co przeszło jak błyskawica, ale miał wrażenie, że kryształ — na mgnienie oka — objawił mu istnienie jakiejś dziwnej krainy; w chwili, gdy światło w nim zamierało, miał znowu tę samą wizję. Byłoby rzeczą nudną i bezużyteczną przedstawiać wszystkie fazy odkrycia pana Cave. Wystarczy, gdy powiemy, że rezultat był taki: patrząc w kryształ pod kątem 137 stopni kierunku promienia, widać było w jego wnętrzu jasne i ściśle określone malowidło jakiejś krainy. Nie była to bynajmniej wizja chimeryczna; a im światło wewnętrzne było większe, tem widowisko było rzeczywistsze i stalsze. Był to obraz ruchomy: to znaczy, że pewne przedmioty poruszały się w nim, ale powoli, w sposób pełen ładu i logiki, jak przedmioty rzeczywiste, a przy tem, stosownie do kierunku w którym kryształ oświetlano i badano, zmieniał się też i obraz. Prawdę mówiąc, musiało to wywoływać takie wrażenie, jak gdyby kto oglądał jakiś widok poprzez szkło owalne, obracając je na wszystkie strony, aby otrzymać coraz inną postać widoku. Pan Wace, który mi o tem opowiadał, zapewniał mnie, że opisy pana Cave były pełne szczegółów bardzo dokładnych i swobodnych od wzruszeń, jakie spotykamy przy halucynacjach. Trzeba jednak zaznaczyć, że wszelkie wysiłki pana Wace, by widzieć te same rzeczy przy podobnem świetle w słabej opalescencji kryształu — były bezowocne; różnice w natężeniu ich wrażeń były bardzo znaczne, tak, że to, co dla pana Cave było przejrzystą wizją, panu Wace przedstawiało się jako mgła niewyraźna. Opis, jaki podawał p. Cave, był niezmiennie jeden i ten sam: była to rozciągła płaszczyzna, którą niby oglądał ze znacznej wysokości, jakby z wieży lub masztu. Na wschód i na zachód równinę zamykały duże urwiska różowawe, które przypominały mu skały, widziane niegdyś na obrazie, ale jaki to był obraz — pan Cave nie mógł objaśnić. Skały te szły ku północy i ku południowi. Z początku miał widzenie wielkiego łańcucha skał, nad którym wschodziło słońce. Widział także migające gromady, które uważał za ptaki. Pod temi istotami rozciągała się wielka ilość budynków, na które zdawało mu się, że patrzy z wielkiej wysokości, a w miarę jak się zbliżały do pogranicza obrazu, załamywały się i rozlewały w kształty niewyraźne. Były też tam i drzewa, nadzwyczaj ciekawe pod względem barwy i formy, i gęsta mszysta zieleń. Gdy pan Cave widział te rzeczy poraź pierwszy, było to jakby błyskawicznie. Ręce mu drżały, głowa się chwiała; widzenie przerywało się — i trudno mu było na razie odnaleźć wizję, gdy zgubił kierunek. Drugie widzenie było jaśniejsze; miał je mniej więcej w tydzień po pierwszem, a w przerwie tej robił próby i doświadczenia, tak, iż mógł teraz widzieć dolinę w całej długości. Widok był odmienny. Długa fasada wielkiego budynku cofała się teraz w perspektywę. Przed fasadą był upłaz o proporcjach nadzwyczajnej długości, na środku tarasu widać było maszty, na których szczycie znajdowały się jakieś małe świetlnie błyszczące przedmioty, a w ich wnętrzu odbijało się zachodzące słońce. Znaczenie tych przedmiotów zrozumiał pan Cave dopiero później, gdy opisywał swe wizje panu Wace. Na przodzie upłazu jaśniała gęstwina bujnej roślinności, a poza nią była szeroka zielona murawa, na której odpoczywały jakieś wielkie stworzenia, o kształcie chrabąszczy. Poza murawą szła droga z kamienia różowego, a dalej jeszcze toczyła się migotliwa obszerna przestrzeń wodna, śród dwóch szeregów gęstych trzcin czerwonych, płynąca równolegle do dalekich skał. Powietrze zdawało się pełne gromad wielkich ptaków, poruszających się, a na drugim brzegu rzeki widać było całe szeregi budynków, skrzących się od siatek i ścianek metalowych; wszystko to otaczał las drzew mszystych. Nagle coś zdało się kilkakrotnie trzaskać, niby uderzenia skrzydeł lub wachlarza i twarz jakaś, albo raczej górna część twarzy o szerokich oczach zbliżyła się do jego twarzy, tak jakby była po drugiej stronie kryształu. Pan Cave był tak przestraszony i uderzony absolutną rzeczywistością tych oczu, że nagle poruszył głową, aby spojrzeć poza kryształ. Tak był pogrążony w kontemplacji, że zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył ciemności swego sklepiku ze zwykłym jego zapachem pleśni i zaduchu. Gdy mrugnął oczami, światło kryształu osłabło i zagasło. Takie były pierwsze wrażenia ogólne p. Cave. Historja ich jest pozytywna i drobiazgowa. Od początku, gdy mu się objawiła na mgnienie oka, wyobraźnia jego została uderzoną, a gdy zaczął oceniać szczegóły widoku, zachwyt jego zmienił się w namiętną ciekawość. Zaniedbywał interesy, roztargniony myślał tylko o tym momencie, gdy będzie mógł wrócić do swej kontemplacji. Wtedy to, w parę tygodni po pierwszej wizji, przyszli owi dwaj klijenci, którzy chcieli kupić jajo, wtedy zrodziło się owo udręczenie, jakie sprawiła mu ich oferta, wtedy zniknęło w tajemniczy sposób jajo kryształowe i nastąpiły wszystkie opowiedziane już wypadki. Dopóki sprawa ta stanowiła tajemnicę p. Cave, jajo kryształowe było poprostu dziwem, który można pod sekretem oglądać. Ale pan Wace, jako młody badacz, posiadał przyzwyczajenia umysłowe szczególnie przenikliwe i logiczne. Skoro tylko poznał dzieje jaja i gdy był pewien, widząc na własne oczy fosforescencję kryształu, że istniały rzeczywiście dowody, potwierdzające słowa p. Cave, uważał za swój obowiązek rozwinąć ten problemat systematycznie. Pan Cave niecierpliwie pożądał rozkoszy oglądania tej czarodziejskiej krainy i przychodził tu co wieczór, od wpół do dziewiątej do wpół do jedenastej, a czasami w nieobecności pana Wace, przychodził nawet i we dnie oraz w każdą niedzielę po południu. Początkowo p. Wace robił liczne notaty, i jego to metodzie naukowej zawdzięczamy znajomość stosunku między linją, po której promień wchodził do jaja kryształowego a orjentacją widzenia. Zamykając jajo w skrzyneczce, w której przebił jedynie mały otwór dla promienia świetlnego i zastąpiwszy swe giemzowej barwy firanki gęstem czarnem płótnem, znakomicie ulepszył warunki obserwacji, tak, iż w niedługim czasie mogli badać dolinę w różnym kierunku. Tak rozwikławszy zadanie, możemy teraz dać krótki opis tego świata widziadlanego, który się mieścił w krysztale, a który teraz obydwaj uważnie obserwowali. Gdy kryształ stawał się przyćmiony, pomieszczano go w skrzynce i zapalano lampy elektryczne. P. Wace stawiał kwestje i obserwacje i poddawał je wyjaśnieniu. Uwagę pana Cave głównie pochłonęły owe istoty skrzydlate, które dostrzegał w tak znacznej liczbie w każdem ze swoich widzeń poprzednich. Przez jakiś czas przypuszczał, że mogły one wyobrażać jakiś gatunek nietoperzy dziennych. Potem sądził, że to cherubiny. Głowy ich były okrągłe i dziwnie człowiecze i właśnie to oczy jednej z tych kreatur tak go przeraziły przy drugiej obserwacji. Miały one wielkie srebrzyste skrzydła, bez piór, lecz lśniące, jak łuska rybia, z tym samym tęczowym odcieniem, w rodzaju skrzydeł motylich o zakrzywionych brzegach. Ciało było niewielkie, lecz pod spodem zbrojne dwoma pękami organów chwytnych w rodzaju długich macek. Jakkolwiek niewiarogodnem zdało się to z początku panu Wace, musiał jednak przyjść do przekonania, że wielkie niby-ludzkie budowle i wspaniałe ogrody, które tak przepysznie zdobiły dolinę — należały do tych właśnie istot. Pan Cave zauważył śród innych osobliwości, że budynki te nie miały wrót, ale że wielkie okna, otwierające się swobodnie, służyły tym istotom za wejście i wyjście. Układały się one na swych mackach, zwijały skrzydła do objętości trzciny i wskakiwały do środka. Śród nich było wiele innych stworzeń, już to niby wielkie jętki, już to ćmy, już żuki skrzydlate, a na murawach olbrzymie chrabąszcze bez skrzydeł, o świetnie tęczowych barwach, wlokły się leniwie. Nadto, na drogach i na tarasach stworzenia o wielkich głowach, podobne do wiełkoskrzydłych, lecz pozbawione lotek, podskakiwały z miną zafrasowaną na swoich pękach macek. Wspominało się już o świecących przedmiotach, które mieściły się na wysokich masztach, śród tarasu, przy najbliższym budynku. Pewnego razu, gdy w szczególnie jasny dzień, p. Cave przenikliwie jął badać jeden z tych masztów, zauważył, że świecący przedmiot na maszcie było to nic innego, tylko jajo kryształowe najdokładniej podobne do tego, jakie miał w ręku; bliższe badanie przekonało go, że każdy z tych masztów, a było ich w perspektywie koło dwudziestu, miał na szczycie taki sam przedmiot. Od czasu do czasu jedna z wielkich istot latających unosiła się do wysokości jednego z tych jaj kryształowych, poczem, złożywszy skrzydła i oplótłszy się mackami dokoła masztu, spoglądała utkwionem okiem w kryształ, co trwało nieraz dłużej nad 15 minut. Szereg obserwacji, jakie nasunęły się p. Wace, przekonały obydwu badaczy, że co się tyczy tego świata widziadlanego, to kryształ, w który oni spoglądali, znajdował się w rzeczywistości na ostatnim maszcie tarasu i że od czasu do czasu jeden z mieszkańców tego innego świata badał twarz p. Cave, gdy ten robił swoje obserwacje. Musimy więc przyjąć jednę z dwóch hipotez: albo jajo kryształowe p. Cave znajdowało się naraz w dwóch światach, i gdy w jednym przenoszono je z miejsca na miejsce, w drugim spoczywało ono nieruchomie, co jest absurdem; albo miało ono jakiś szczególny związek sympatyczny z drugiem jajem kryształowem, ściśle podobnem do jaja w drugim świecie, tak, iż to, co było widzialne we wnętrzu jednego kryształu w tamtym świecie, było również widzialne w pewnych warunkach obserwatorowi w odpowiednim krysztale na drugim świecie, i vice versa. Obecnie, prawdę mówiąc, nie wiemy nic o sposobie, w jaki dwa owoidy kryształowe mogą w ten sposób znajdować się w związku, ale wiemy obecnie, że nie jest to absolutną niemożliwością. Hipoteza ta o dwóch owoidach kryształowych, będących w związku sympatycznym, była przypuszczeniem nietylko p. Wace, ale i mnie zdaje się możliwą do przyjęcia. Gdzie się znajdował ten drugi świat? I na tę kwestję również inteligencja p. Wace potrafiła rzucić pewne światło. Po zachodzie słońca — tam — niebo ciemniało bardzo szybko, wistocie nader krótka była chwila zmierzchu, poczem ukazywały się gwiazdy. Były to te same gwiazdy, które my widujemy, ułożone podług tych samych konstelacji. Pan Cave poznał Niedźwiedzicę, Plejady, Aldebarana, Syrjusza, tak iż ten drugi świat musiał się znajdować gdzieś w systemie słonecznym i co najwyżej o parę set miljonów mil od naszego świata. Idąc za temi wskazówkami, p. Wace dowiedział się, że niebo nocne miało szafir ciemniejszy, niż nasze niebo zimowe, że słońce zdawało się tam nieco mniejsze i że były tam dwa księżyce, podobne do naszego, ale mniejsze i odmienne w ruchu; jeden z nich wirował nadzwyczaj szybko. Księżyce te nie ukazywały się wysoko na niebie, ale znikały natychmiast po swoim wschodzie, to znaczy, że przy każdym swym obrocie ulegały zaćmieniu z powodu blizkości swej planety. A wszystko to odpowiada absolutnie, chociaż pan Cave nic o tem nie wiedział, temu, czem muszą być warunki bytu na Marsie. Wistocie zdaje się to wniosek nieulegający zaprzeczeniu, że spoglądając w jajo kryształowe, pan Cave widział rzeczywiście planetę Marsa i jego mieszkańców. A jeżeli tak jest, to gwiazda wieczorna, która tak świetnie promieniała na niebie tej dalekiej wizji, niczem innem nie była — tylko naszą własną Ziemią. Przez pewien czas Marsjanie — o ile to byli Marsjanie — zdawali się nie widzieć obserwacji p. Cave. Kilkakrotnie jeden z nich się zbliżał, ale zaraz prawie odlatywał. Pan Cave mógł zatem badać ruchy tych stworzeń skrzydlatych, nie niepokojony ich uwagą, a choć opisy jego z konieczności były niewyraźne i ułamkowe, mimo to są one bardzo suggestyjne. Pan Cave nie mógł stwierdzić, czy Marsjanie skrzydlaci byli to ci sami, co Marsjanie skaczący po gościńcach i tarasach — i czy ci ostatni mogli dowoli rozpinać skrzydła. Kilka razy widział on pewną liczbę istot dwunogich, ciężkich i niezdarnych, które zlekka przypominały małpy; twory te, o białawem półprzezroczystem ciele, pasły się na łąkach. Raz kilka z nich poczęło uciekać przed jednym z Marsjan skaczących, o głowie okrągłej; ów pochwycił jedno z tych dwunogich stworzeń, ale w tej chwili widok zniknął, pozostawiając pana Cave w mroku. Innym razem jakiś przedmiot ogromny, który p. Cave początkowo uważał za przeolbrzymiego owada, naraz zjawił się i wzdłuż drogi nad kanałem przeleciał z błyskawiczną szybkością. Gdy się zbliżył, pan Cave poznał, że był to jakby mechanizm z błyszczącego metalu. Gdy go później znów chciał badać — zniknął mu już z oczu. Pan Wace zapłonął ambicją, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę Marsjan, i raz, gdy dziwne oczy jednego z nich ukazały się znów w jaju kryształowem, pan Cave zaczął wydawać okrzyki, zrobił skok w tył — i, natychmiast zapaliwszy w pokoju światło elektryczne, obydwaj zaczęli gestykulować w taki sposób, aby poddać myśl sygnałów. Ale gdy pan Cave obrócił kryształ ponownie, Marsjanin już zniknął. Obserwacje te prowadzono w ciągu pierwszej połowy listopada i pan Cave w tej epoce, przypuszczając, że podejrzenia rodziny co do jaja kryształowego już ucichły, postanowił wziąć je ze sobą, aby, gdy mu się zdarzy sposobność, módz we dnie czy w nocy rozkoszować się tem, co się naraz stało najrzeczywistszym przedmiotem jego istnienia. W grudniu, praca pana Wace, skutkiem blizkiego egzaminu, była bardzo natężona i pochłaniała go całkowicie; posiedzenia — mimowoli — zostały przerwane, i w ciągu dziesięciu lub jedenastu dni uczony nie widział p. Cave. — Wówczas zaczął się niepokoić, a ponieważ był obecnie swobodniejszy, ruszył w stronę Siedmiu Zegarów. Ale sklep pana Cave był zamknięty. Zapukał; drzwi otworzył mu pasierb p. Cave w żałobnem ubraniu. Natychmiast poproszono panią Cave, która weszła owinięta w gęste zasłony wdowieństwa. Pan Wace dowiedział się, że pan Cave umarł i już pogrzebion. Wdowa była nieutulona w żalu i mówiła bolesnym głosem. Umysł jej był zajęty projektami przyszłości, ale pan Wace dowiedział się wkońcu szczegółów śmierci p. Cave. Znaleziono go w sklepie — o wczesnej godzinie — nazajutrz po owym dniu, w którym po raz ostatni był u pana Wace; leżał martwy, a jego zimne, kurczowo zwarte ręce silnie ściskały jajo kryształowe. — Twarz miał uśmiechniętą — dodała pani Cave — a kawałek czarnego aksamitu leżał u nóg jego na podłodze. Nie żył już conajmniej od sześciu godzin, gdy go znaleziono. Wieść ta była niesłychanie przykra dla pana Wace, i gorzkie czynił sobie wyrzuty, że nie zwrócił uwagi na widoczne symptomy choroby starca. Głównie jednak niepokoił się o kryształ. Poczynił kilka delikatnych aluzji w tym przedmiocie, gdyż znał manję pani Cave — i z osłupieniem dowiedział się, że jajo sprzedano. Skoro tylko wniesiono do jej pokoju martwe ciało męża, pierwszą myślą pani Cave było napisać do tego duchownego, który tak wielką sumę ofiarował za kryształ, o odnalezieniu zguby. Ale, jak wiemy, adres zaginął. Ponieważ nie miała środków dostatecznych, by opłakać i pochować pana Cave z całą wystawą, jakiej wymaga godność starego mieszkańca dzielnicy Siedmiu Zegarów, zwróciła się do znajomego naturalisty. Zgodził się on, po odpowiedniej ocenie, przyjąć pewną część towarów ze sklepu pana Cave. Ocenę robił sam, a jajo kryształowe stanowiło jeden z koniecznych przedmiotów sprzedaży. P. Wace, wypowiedziawszy kilka wyrazów kondolencji, może nieco zbyt pośpiesznie wyszedł, by corychlej zobaczyć się z naturalistą. Ale tu dowiedział się, że jajo kryształowe zostało już sprzedane; kupił je jakiś duży pan, czarnowłosy, w popielatem ubraniu. Tu się kończą fakty materjalne tej ciekawej i przynajmniej dla mnie suggestyjnej historji. Naturalista nie miał pojęcia, kto był ów duży pan, brunet, gdyż nie patrzył nań zbyt uważnie — i żadnych szczegółów dać o nim nie mógł. Nie wiedział nawet, w którą stronę poszedł jego klijent, opuściwszy sklep. Przez jakiś czas pan Wace, jakby próbował cierpliwości kupca — dręczył go rozpaczliwemi pytaniami, puszczając wodze swojej własnej żałości. W końcu zdecydowawszy, że cała rzecz wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk i zniknęła niby widmo w cieniu, wrócił do siebie. Strapienie jego i przykrość były wielkie. Jeszcze raz, ale równie bez skutku, poszedł do handlarza; potem próbował ogłoszeń w czasopismach, które mogły prawdopodobnie wpaść w ręce kolekcjonistów różnych osobliwości. Pisał też listy do Daily Chronicle i Nature, ale oba te dzienniki, przypuszczając mistyfikację, prosiły go przed wydrukowaniem, aby się namyślił nad tem co czyni, a nawet dano mu do zrozumienia, że taka dziwaczna historja mogłaby cień rzucić na jego reputację naukową. Zresztą, jego własne prace zajęły go tak, iż po kilku tygodniach, prócz przypadkowych wizyt u niektórych handlarzy, musiał on wbrew woli zarzucić poszukiwanie jaja kryształowego — i od tego dnia owoidu niepodobna znaleźć. Niekiedy jednak pan Wace miewa napady, pod wpływem których opuszcza swe zajęcia zawodowe i nanowo rozpoczyna poszukiwania. Jednakże po długim czasie zdołał odnaleźć duchownego i człowieka Wschodu, którzy byli u pana Cave; a był to nikt inny, jeno wielebny James Parker i książę Bossokuni z Jawy. Książę kierował się przy kupnie tylko prostą ciekawością i uporem. Pragnął on kupić kryształ jedynie dlatego, że p. Cave nie chciał go sprzedać, poczem wyjechał nie wiadomo dokąd. O ile można przypuszczać, jajo kryształowe ozdabia teraz jakiś banalny salon, albo służy za przycisk do papieru — i zapewne jego szczególne własności są nieznane obecnemu posiadaczowi. Moje osobiste rozumienie tej sprawy jest praktycznie takie same, jak zdanie pana Wace. Sądzę, że ten owoid kryształowy na maszcie, na planecie Marsa — i kryształ pana Cave — znajdują się w jakimś stosunku fizycznym, dotąd absolutnie niewyjaśnionym; nadto wierzymy obaj, że kryształ ziemski musiał w jakiejś epoce, może bardzo dalekiej, zostać zesłany z tej planety na ziemię, aby pozwolić Marsjanom oglądać nasze stosunki. Może też być, że podobne owoidy kryształowe, stanowiące odpowiedniki owoidów z innych masztów — znajdują się na naszym globie. W każdym razie żadna hypoteza halucynacji wyjaśnić nie może tych faktów i musi być zgoła odrzucona. Category:Herbert George Wells Category:Opowiadania fantastyczno-naukowe‎ Category:Przekłady z języka angielskiego Category:Teksty oryginalnie w języku angielskim